


Las veladas del Reino Unido

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francia y todo el Reino Unido pasan juntos la noche de Navidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las veladas del Reino Unido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cydalima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/gifts).



> Drabble basado en [ este meme](http://alegani.tumblr.com/post/110021268292/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill), para Cydalima. Muchos headcanons sobre los hermanos de Inglaterra. FrUK implicado.

La intención de Inglaterra era pasar Navidad en la soledad más pura: sin llamadas de otras naciones, sin aceptar invitaciones de otros países, despreciando los mensajes de Francia —de haber sabido que lo atosigaría con mensajes cursis, cadenas y declaraciones de amor genéricas, nunca le habría enseñado a usar un celular— que le hablaba de quedar en París, la ciudad del amor en la noche y el “¿en qué estaba pensando?” la mañana siguiente.

La intención de los jefes de Inglaterra era diferente: aprovechando que planeaba pasar Navidad trabajando en casa, le mandaron tres hermanos de los que hacerse cargo, argumentando que cuatro cabezas pensaban mejor que una. De nada sirvió las pruebas que Inglaterra presentó en contra y, destrozando sus planes, Gales, Escocia e Irlanda del Norte se instalaron en la casa del Reino Unido como tres niños que han sido castigados en un día importante.

La felicidad no se respiraba en el aire.

Para mayor contrariedad, Francia se presentó en la noche, tocando la puerta como si fuera bienvenido a entrar en el territorio de Inglaterra. Como Escocia siempre había sido un traidor, fue quien le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

—Perfecto, sálvame de esto —dijo el _hermano traidor_ —. Gales e Inglaterra no dejan de refunfuñar.

—Es natural, no pueden estar felices sin mi presencia.

Escocia abrió el regalo de Francia de inmediato. Una botella de vino, cuyo contenido Francia le sugirió sin derecho a réplica que lo dividiera en cinco copas y no en dos, como había sido su intención.

El Reino Unido y Francia acabaron en la sala, bebiendo vino en un silencio incómodo que Francia intentaba romper en vano. A cada comienzo de conversación, Inglaterra e Irlanda del Norte respondían con un comentario ácido, Gales arrugando el ceño y Escocia con una broma que concernía a sus hermanos.

—¿Pero es que ustedes solo se llevan bien cuando están borrachos? —protestó Francia.

—Nunca nos llevamos bien —dijo Irlanda del Norte.

—Menos cuando nos emborrachamos —dijo Gales.

—Yo _nunca_ me emborracho —dijo Inglaterra.

Francia acabó por subir a buscar un álbum de fotos de los últimos años. Escocia se preguntó por qué Francia parecía saber dónde estaban las cosas en la casa de su hermano. Irlanda del Norte lo preguntó en su lugar.

—¿Y yo qué sé? —masculló Inglaterra.

—¿Qué hace Francia acá, por cierto? —siguió preguntando Irlanda—. ¿Ibas a pasar navidad con él?

—Ha venido porque estoy yo aquí —concluyó Escocia e Inglaterra soltó un _másomenos_ que el mayor de todos no quiso profundizar.

Por suerte para Inglaterra, Francia regresó con un álbum de fotos y se los enseñó, buscando ciertas fotos en específico para demostrar que, siempre y cuando tuvieran una bebida en la mano, el Reino Unido se podía llevar como un grupo de hermanos normal. Los cuatro hermanos ocultaron su sorpresa al encontrar fotos en donde salían reunidos ellos junto a Francia —que Inglaterra supuso, se había auto-invitado también aquella vez—.

—¿Ven cómo la están pasando bien? No pelearon _tanto_ esa vez y hasta se abrazaron.

—El abrazo te lo estás inventado —dijo Inglaterra.

—Gales sonríe como si quisiera asesinar a alguien —observó Irlanda del Norte—. Si es que a eso se le puede llamar una sonrisa.

—Inglaterra es el único que está abrazando a alguien —dijo Gales, viendo hacia Inglaterra y Francia en la fotografía—. Menos mal que en la vida me has dado un abrazo.

—Y esto Gales lo dice porque no estamos muy seguros de en dónde querías colocar tus manos en ese momento —señaló Irlanda del Norte—. ¿Aclararás el misterio o nos mandarás a comer mierda?

—La mierda es tu plato favorito, ¿no? —dijo Inglaterra, que soportó como un valiente el resto de fotos vergonzosas de esa antigua velada.

Acabaron viendo el álbum completo. Inglaterra reconoció la expresión de “Esto me interesa pero nunca voy a demostrarlo” de Gales, que era casi idéntica a la suya, a la de Irlanda del Norte y la de Escocia. Cuando acabaron, Inglaterra se sorprendió diciendo:

—Aparentemente pasamos un buen rato juntos. Quién lo iba a pensar.

Los otros tres asintieron, sin dedicarle una mirada al gesto de suficiencia de Francia.

—Ahora, ¿podemos fingir que no acabo de admitir que la pasamos bien juntos? —siguió Inglaterra.

—¿Tú admitiste qué? —dijo Gales.

—Yo no escuché nada parecido —dijo Irlanda del Norte—. Tal vez: “¡Qué infierno son esas noches donde acabamos haciendo la voluntad de Francia!”. ¿Hacemos otra cosa?

—¿Beber más? —propuso Gales.

—Un momento… —dijo Escocia.

Tomó el álbum de fotos y volvió a enseñar una por una ante la atención cansada de sus hermanos.

—Siempre salimos los cuatro y Francia en las fotos. Entonces, ¿ _quién_ las tomó?

Todos apuntaron a Francia, esperando una respuesta.

—¡Vamos a cambiar de tema! —exclamó apresuradamente—. ¿Quién quiere que le traiga una botella de cerveza?

**Author's Note:**

> Si no les quedó claro, para saber quién es la persona misteriosa, solo lean los tags de personajes :)


End file.
